The thing about Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Minerva as a young girl wants to find love, but didn't expect to find it the way she did


**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine, but I am sure J. K. Rowling won't mind if I borrow them just a little bit...

_**The thing about love.**_

**_Warning : _**Rape

Minerva looked at her parents, they seemed so happy together and very much in love. In fact the young girl couldn't say that she knew any others that seemed to be more perfect for each other. She truly hoped that she would find that one day as well.

* * *

As she slowly browsed through another page in the book for research on her school paper, she sighed wishing she would have it done soon so that she could enjoy something more enjoyable. It wasn't that Minerva didn't enjoy school work. In fact it was one of the things she truly enjoyed as she loved learning new things. She always had. It was just that sometimes she preferred reading love stories making her mind wander.

And that was exactly what happened a few days later. The young girl, now at the age of seventeen, was in the school library, doing some research about transfiguration when a dark voice addressed her saying, "Excuse me, can you by any change tell me where I can find some stuff about Hippogriffs?"

Minerva looked up only to see Tom Riddle, a boy that was her age and rather brilliant. She looked at him with doubting eyes asking, "Why?"

"I have got a paper due on Friday, and what is in my books doesn't provide enough." he said, looking at her with his intense dark eyes.

"Have you tried looking in the shelf over there?" she said and pointed.

"Thanks, 'Minerva right?'" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered.

He nodded and headed over to the shelf while she shook her head thinking he should know where the books were. If he however did then why would he ask her? She looked over at the young boy that now seemed to be looking through the books. She had always found him handsome, but she would never ever think about dating him for many reasons. One was that he was a Slytherin, which in her eyes wasn't a good thing considering she was a Gryffindor herself. Another was that he was said to be a very dark wizard. She herself could of course do dark magic if she wanted to, but it was not the way she wanted to go.

His eyes suddenly went up from the book he was reading and over to her, making her blush and look down in her book. "No," she thought. She was not to think about him.

* * *

It was later the same day that Minerva was practicing on turning herself into a cat. It didn't turn out well. She ended up having ear, tail and whiskers of one, but that was about it. The young girl cursed slightly as she heard Tom say, "Now that's attractive."

She turned to face him, face red as a tomato saying, "Were you spying on me?"

"Hardly, I was out walking and spotted you," he said. This was actually true as Tom moments earlier had had an argument with some of his fellow students and therefore needed some air. In the end it lead to him ending up in the forest spotting his fellow student, practicing. He couldn't help, but come closer to get a better view.

"Then I suggest you keep on walking and leave me to my practice," she said annoyed, as if it was one thing she didn't care for it was to being sneaked up on.

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes saying, "I will, but for the record you were doing great."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she said, rolling her green eyes.

"No, but I still thought I should share it," the boy said.

"Just go," she snarled.

"OK, OK, see you later, Minea, happy practicing," he said, giving her a polite nod before heading into the darker area of the forest.

* * *

That night Minerva was thinking about Tom. There was just something about him. His dark, intense eyes. She just couldn't get them out of her head, the way she looked at him. It made her heart pond faster. Why she didn't know as she had never felt anything like that before.

It was really weird she thought, that she couldn't get him out of her head as she didn't want to think of him in the first place. He was after all into dark arts as far as she knew. Something that was strictly against the school rules. Still a lot of the students were doing it. Specially the students over at the Slytherin house.

She actually never cared enough to be friends with any of the ones there, why she actually never thought of. Maybe it was the fact that the students there was labeled as trouble makers, or maybe it was because of head of that house was Slughorn and Minerva never cared much for him. She found it wise to just stay away from them as much as it would let itself do.

Minerva though about it for a second, would it really hurt to be friends with a Slytherin. She did after all know people at the other houses, but that was also it as she didn't socialize much. She was simply too occupied by her books to actually have time to be friends with anyone. She did of course talk to the other students from time to time, but that was about it.

She only just then as she slowly turned another page realized how lonely she was. Maybe that was why she had been in the forest earlier the same day. Normally she wouldn't be there, but this time she needed to clear her head and work on her transforming where no one could interrupt her. At least that's what she thought until Tom came along.

"What was he doing there in the first place?" she wondered.

She let out a sigh in frustration over even thinking about him before trying to get her mind back to what she was doing.

* * *

The shutting Tom out plan went OK, at least to the next day where her defense against dark arts class got interrupted by curled up note dropping down on her desk. Minerva looked confused at it. Never before had she gotten a note from anyone.

Slowly she opened it reading, "Wanna have lunch with me? Tom."

She turned to face him, shaking her head. That just wouldn't look good. Nor did she want to. He looked at her miming, "Come on, Minea."

"No, leave me alone," she mimed back before turning her head to face the blackboard.

* * *

Tom however weren't the one to give up that easily as he really wanted Minerva. Not because he particularly liked her, but there was something about her. He just had to have her and when that happened with whatever girl he saw fit, he usually got his way in the end.

With Minerva it however was different, she seemed to be working against him in any way possible. This however wasn't enough to cause him to defeat. Sooner the opposite, it made him want her more.

So the same day at lunch Tom waited for her outside the great hall around lunchtime hoping to get a hold of her. He saw her moments later discussing heatedly with some of her house friends.

Just as she was about to pass him he said, "Minea, a word please?"

Minerva froze on the spot and the girls she was with did as well. She turned to them saying, "I will be with you in a second."

They nodded and continued inside as she looked at him asking, "Why can't you just leave me alone."

"Because I like you," he said.

"That I find hard to believe," the young girl said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Would it be so bad to go on a date with me to see if you are wrong?" he asked.

"It would yes," she said.

He changed the subject by saying, "Are you going to the Christmas party tomorrow?"

"I am yes as I have to attend," she said.

"I'll guess I'll see you there then," he said and winked at her before heading to his table while she shook her head in frustration.

* * *

The next evening the young which was getting ready for the yearly Christmas party or at least that was what she should have been doing as right then she had changed into her cat self. She had finally managed to get it right. Now she was sitting in her window looking out over the people that were either playing in the snow or heading to the party.

They were both friends and lovers down there. She on the other hand was as usual going alone. She most likely would end up talking to people she knew there, but she came and went alone.

Well not completely alone considering she did have a roommate and there were other girls living with her in the Gryffindor tower, but still she had no one to really share the evening with. And to be honest right now she was feeling alone.

She quickly changed back into her regular self and found a green dress to wear. She looked in the mirror trying to decide if she should wear her long black hair up or not. She figured she for once would have it down. Slowly she put on her makeup wondering why she even bothered. It was not like she had anyone to dress up for. No one to dance with. No one to sneak off with. No one to kiss.

A silent tear ran down hear cheek and landed on her make-up table. She hated it. To be alone, to never have been in love, to never have been kissed. She so desperately longed for it, especially when she saw couples dancing on the floor towards the end of the evening. That was usually her queue to leave. And with that she took one last glimpse in the mirror before she slowly got up and headed for the party.

* * *

Sometime later that night Minerva was finding herself a little tipsy or perhaps a bit more than that. This was not something that happened often as she was not one of the students that sneaked off to share a bottle of wine or more with anyone. And she for sure didn't drink by herself.

Right now she was happily giggling by something being said by one of the Huffelpuff girls. In all honesty it wasn't all that funny, but as the girls weren't completely sober it still was. She threw her head back, casing her long locks to fall further down her back as she was giggling happily.

It was then the mood got spoiled by a boy asking if anyone wanted to dance. And slowly they were led out on the dance floor one by one. All, but Minerva.

With sad eyes she looked at the dancing couples wishing she was one of them as so many times before. She was just about to get up and leave when she heard Tom's dark voice ask, "Would you care to dance?"

In any other case the young girl would say no, but as the circumstances was as they were she simply said, "I'd love to."

* * *

One dance led to a couple of more and Minerva didn't really care what the others might think or that they might be looking. She was too occupied with having fun for once. The dancing ritual however stopped when Riddle asked if she wanted to join her in the Astronomy tower as he had something to show her. As she at the time thought it was a very good idea she decided to go with.

From inside the great hall professor Dumbledore was watching with worried eyes, wondering if going with Tom was a good idea. Still he felt it was not in his place to interfere. The old wizard sighed as he slowly decided to head for his room after finishing his drink as he had really no reason for staying.

* * *

Minerva was giggling all the way up to the tower. She tended to sometimes be that way after having a drink too may. As he closed the door behind them she asked, "So what was it you wanted me to see?"

"Nothing really, just wanted you for myself," he said with a little smile.

Minerva didn't know what to answer, so she didn't, instead she reached for the door, that was locked.

"Tom, open it," she demanded.

"Don't think so," he said.

"This is really not funny," she said as her mind started to panic.

"It wasn't meant to be," he said as his eyes grew darker and he came closer.

Minerva tried by instinct to back away, but realized she couldn't, there was no more room to go on. Instead she now started to protect herself and fight against the boy that only had one thing in mind.

¨She didn't get to too far with that as even if he was younger, he was stronger and she soon found herself being pushed over one of the tables in the classroom. Her being pushed down hardly against it with no possibility of escape as she felt her dress being pushed up for him to get access.

* * *

As the early morning sun beamed down over Hogwarts grounds Minerva was trying to get to her room without being seen. She felt both pain and shame running through her. Tom had left her hours ago, left her with scars that would possibilly never heal. Why did she have to go with him, why?

She should have known better. And now in the bright lights she could finally see everything clear. Tears was still streaming down her checks as she collapsed near the first step leading up to Griffindor tower. She was in no shape to get further. So instead she curled up like a scared animal, trying to hide her shame.

It was then the steady voice of Albus Dumbledore broke through the silence asking, "Minerva, is that you?"

The young which curled up even more, she didn't want him to see her like this.

The old professor bent down a little to confirm it was in fact her. One of his favorite students lying there on the floor in front of him. Looking closer he confirmed that it in fact was the young Minerva McGonagall.

"What happened?" he asked her, slowly getting down on her level.

The young which didn't answer the older wizard, just sat there crying sadly. He slowly lifted her up, making her whimper even more from the pain, making him think that she needed to be checked out. So slowly Albus carried the young which to the hospital wing, just in case. She didn't protest. She just lay there in his arms, hiding in him while she kept on crying.

* * *

Albus only gave her privacy for the examination, but after that he came back and sat by her side. She was absolutely crushed. Something he didn't like. He tried to get her to tell him who harmed her, but it was useless, she just broke down in tears. He did however have a feeling that it was Tom. And even if it was unprofessional as he was her teacher, he held her. She just clung on to him. The only word that ever left her lips was scared.

It took three days before Minerva was up for leaving the hospital and when he had not been having classes or other engagement Albus had been with her. He made her feel safe. When he was not there she was afraid Tom would come back and hurt her even more.

The young which went from being confident to looking over her shoulder on her way back to her room. She knew he most likely wouldn't do anything afraid she might have told. That didn't help how she felt though, she knew she most likely wouldn't trust any boy or man for that matter. At least not in that intimate way. It was all ruined.

* * *

"I never wanted it that way," she told Dumbledore in his office later that way.

"I know you didn't, no one wishes for stuff like that," he answered, looking at her with his calm eyes.

"I don't even know why I followed him, even in that state," she said.

"Maybe you didn't wish to feel so lonely?" he questioned.

"What makes you think that I am?" she asked confused.

"Because I mostly see you alone," he said.

"You've been watching me?" she questioned.

"Not intentionally, but yes," he said.

"Do you think I will ever find someone that can understand me?" she asked, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I do yes," he answered.

"Thank you for being honest with me, I'm sorry I have to go, got some reading to do," she said and got up.

"You are welcome and I know," he said as he recently given her tons of homework.

"Not yours. Always finish those first," she said with a smile and gave him a wink before leaving his office. He smiled as well as he knew by that smile she would be fine and he also knew she would find someone, or at least so she hoped.

* * *

Minerva sighed as Dumbledore's body got lowered into her ground. It broke her heart thinking that she wouldn't have him around anymore. Her dearest friend and maybe also the love of her life. It was then she came to think about their convocation many years back how he had said she would find someone that understood her. He was right too as she had found him. Not in the couple sense as they had never once dated, yet they had in many ways acted like one.

There was not a man she loved and respected more and maybe if he hadn't been killed she would have gotten the chance to tell him that. Then again she somehow suspected he already knew and that he felt the same way. He never said, but it was always there.

As his coffin hit the ground with a thump she whispered, "Goodbye my dearest friend, I will never forget you." With that she slowly started to walk away as some small tears found their way down her cheek. She knew her words were true, how could she ever forget a man that had such impact on her life. That rescued her in the hours of need and always had been there for her. How could she forget the man she loved with all her heart. It was simply in possible she figured.

It was then it hit her, that the thing about love is that it always happen when you least expect it. And in her case that love would stay with her forever as he would always be in her heart.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
